


Paper Airplanes

by pcytobens



Series: Soulmate Letters [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Epistolary, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Waiting, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcytobens/pseuds/pcytobens
Summary: When Baekhyun turned eighteen, he sent his first paper airplane letter. When he didn't get a response, he sent another. And another. And another.When Chanyeol turned eighteen six months later, he received eighty letters as a surprise gift.Alternatively, Chanyeol takes a long time to respond.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off "If you send off a paper airplane, it shall reach (or move in the direction of) your soulmate" from  
> www.r-evolve.tumblr.com's soulmate AU masterlist.
> 
> Here is the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/9vwx1b4c479y88vnlf310oka9/playlist/4xPxN6KdnNB9Zx0vWj6wDi?si=V5_jO17qSnqYLZjuqPypBQ) for Paper Airplanes!

Dear Soulmate,

 

It's May 6th. I just turned eighteen four minutes ago. I was up all night waiting to write this (my mom was telling me to sleep, but this is more important!). I’m so going to rub this into Jongdae’s face, that sore loser. He has to wait another four months to send a letter to his soulmate and start receiving them from her. Or him. Who knows?

I don’t even know if you’re going to get this soon or in like, eighteen years. Please don’t be a newborn. I don’t want to wait eighteen years, and that’ll be creepy. I can’t think of my soulmate being a newborn, it makes me sound like a pedophile. That sounded bad, sorry.

My name is Baekhyun. That should have been the first sentence, but I’m just too excited. I can’t contain my happiness. I CAN SEND MY PAPER AIRPLANES NOW!!! I don’t even know how it works, but I love it. I can’t wait for the wind to send this to you. I hope you don’t live across the ocean so it wont take months for you to get the letter. If you do, though, it’s okay.

I live in South Korea. Bucheon, to be exact. I’m not scared to tell you that, unlike those catfishes on Instagram. I trust you if you’re my soulmate. But there’s been the insurgence of soulmates killing each other. It’s sad. Why aren’t they happy with each other.

Ignore my rambling. I’m just writing and writing and writing and writing. I don’t even know if you can read. If you’re a newborn, you won’t be able to read, anyway. Just don’t be an infant and we’ll be all good.

My mom is telling me we can go to Dong-gu to send this letter. She sent her letter to my dad there, she wants to keep the tradition. My older brother pre-wrote his letter (what a dork) and sent it the moment he turned 18. He’s married now and his wife is having a baby in four months! I’m almost an uncle, Soulmate! I hope you can be the baby’s aunt or uncle, too. Baek-beom would probably appreciate that.

I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed, goodnight!

 

Love (is that too forward? I don’t think so),

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: Jongdae is my best friend, should have cleared that up first. We met in first grade after he and we are INSEPARABLE. Jongdae and I 'accidentally' clogged a school toilet when we were in tenth grade. We flushed our schoolwork down the toilet on the last day. We got in a lot of trouble, but it was a lot of fun.

 _(I'm adding this on May 6 th at 3:01 PM: This sounds like a pen pal, more than my first paper airplane. Basically, it’s the same thing, though. I had a pen pal from Canada once, outr teacher in first grade made us do it.)_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	2. Letter Six

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s me, your soulmate, Baekhyun. You haven’t responded, so I’m going to send you another one. Mom says I’m just anxious and she’s right. I really want to meet you.

It’s June 1st right now. I’m in class, Jongdae is watching me write this. He said I’m being sappy and gross. Whatever, he doesn’t know this feeling until next September.

I have a month left of school. I can’t believe I’m graduating in February, it’s been a LONG ride. I’m going to university for education, most likely. I want to teach elementary school. I like little kids, so it’s either that or social work. I don’t want to see kiddies in pain, it hurts my heart too much.

Jongdae is thinking about going into the military, but I won’t let him. He’s going to stay here with me. I love him too much to let him go. Platonically, of course. He said he wants a big booty hoe for a soulmate. I whacked him when he said that, that’s awful. That's like the expectation some of those awful killers have.

Baek-beom wants to name the baby Ye-rin, but his wife doesn’t want that name. Apparently, she didn’t like a girl at school named Ye-rin. It’s a shame, I like the name too. It’s pretty for a little girl. If I ever had a baby girl, I’d name her that. If you're a girl, please let me name the baby we have. If you're a guy, let me name the baby we adopt. Please. Oh, Baek-beom is having a baby girl! They found out a few days ago. (Jongdae just found out Baek-beom is having a baby girl, the look on his face is priceless. ~~Lol~~ _.)_

I’m going to send this right after school. I’m not going to Dong-gu to send all of the letters. Most of them, maybe. But not all of them.

Bye Soulmate, the teacher called on me, and I HAVE NO IDEA what she asked me. Oops.

 

Love (I’ve decided to keep using ‘love’),

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: Korea is a lot of fun. It’s busy, but fun. If you’re not from here, you should visit. Just to visit, not to totally meet me or anything. Only if you want, though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	3. Letter Eleven

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s me Baekhyun. Again. Obviously, it’s me. I’m the only one that can send you paper airplanes.

It’s July 16th. I’m starting to think my baby theory was right.

It’s already July and you haven’t responded. I mean, you probably have a life, or the letters are taking their time to arrive. Or maybe you’re dating someone and you don’t want to think about me right now. Or you're a newborn that can barely hold your head up. Which is okay. It’s okay with me. AH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T WRITE MY LETTERS IN PEN SHIT FUCK. BEING A BABY IS NOT OKAY WITH ME! I MEANT IT TO IF YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE ELSE! 

I’m starting second semester in a few weeks. It's been a hot summer, Jongdae and I went to a fair a few days ago. He ate way too much and threw up on the train home. He probably got heat stroke, too. We were outside for a good five hours without drinking water. I used to get really bad heat stroke when I was little, a lot of my summers were filled with throwing up. I always put on sunscreen, though. Skin cancer will never get me, ha!

My break has been fun so far. My sister-in-law is getting bigger by the day. They still haven’t decided on a name, which is stupid. They've been toying with Shin-hye and Eun-chae. I don't like those ones, to be honest. I’m still rooting for Ye-rin, despite my sister-in-laws utter hate for that name. Suck it, lady! I like Ye-rin and I will call my niece that, no matter her name.

I hope you don’t find me annoying, Soulmate. A lot of people find me obnoxious. I’m sure you’ll like me, since we’re soulmates. We’re made for each other, so I don’t think you’ll hate me. I’m just worried that you’ll be like one of those people who kill their soulmate. Please don’t do that. Thanks!

I’ll send you another letter later.

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	4. Letter Twenty-Seven

Dear Soulmate,

It’s August 2nd. I just wanted to say hi and I hope you’re doing okay.  
I’m starting school again in a few days. It’s my last semester, I’m so excited. I’m also anxious, what if I do bad? My whole life will be ruined, then.  
I hope you’re doing well in school. I hope you're getting my letters.  
I want to say, ‘I love you’, but I don’t even know you. I don’t want to creep you out. I think my sign off is enough for right now.

Love,  
Byun Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	5. Letter Thirty-Nine

Dear Soulmate,

It’s September 21st.

Jongdae just turned eighteen! I’m at his house and the clock struck midnight a few minutes ago. Funnily enough, a paper airplane already came to him. More like twenty (this is over the span of two years, I’ve sent you thirty-nine letters in four months, including this one). They flew in like a murder of crows from his kitchen window. Seems like I’m not the only one sending several letters. From what ‘Dae said, most of them were just updates on his life.

His soulmate’s name is Kim Minseok. He’s two years older than Jongdae and I and he lives alone in Guri-si (it’s on the other side of the Han River, the river that goes through Seoul). He even taped a picture of his face onto his letter. He included his Instagram and Jongdae now had an Instagram to follow him (he’s never going to use it, except to talk to him). I’m going to include a photo this time, too.

Jongdae’s lucky his soulmate lives so close to him. I’ve seen some people say they had to spend a lot of money to find their soulmates that live in other countries. Some boy (he’s a little younger than Baek-beom) from my neighbourhood travelled to Dubai to find his soulmate. I would spend money to find you, even if it meant I'll go into debt.

Minseok's studying for a music degree, or something like that. Jongdae is still fawning over the letters and won’t let me read them. It’s unfair that he gets like, a gazillion, as soon as he turns eighteen. Why won’t you send me letters? I shouldn't be envious, you have a good reason, I'm sure.

He is planning to meet Minseok as soon as he gets a reply from him. I’m sure they’ll make a cute pair. I hope Minseok isn’t like the soul-killers, the news is calling those killers that now. There’s been a few near my house, one of them was ten blocks away from me.

Mom's been a little paranoid now with me sending you all these letters now, she doesn’t know if you’re a psycho in a straitjacket or the sweetest person ever. I’m sure you’re a sweet person.

Baek-beom is constantly telling me to stop sending letters because it won’t make you respond any faster. I don’t care. I like writing these letters, it makes me feel a little like Anne Frank. That’s a horrible analogy, but it’s the only famous diary I can think of besides Bridget Jones’ Diary.

I don’t feel like Anne Frank in the way of the Holocaust, but how I’m writing something so personal.

I’m going to end that here before I make even worse analogies.

Love,  
Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	6. Letter Forty-Four

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s September 27th.

BAEK-BEOM HAD HIS BABY GIRL! They’re thinking of naming her Shin-hye. She really does look like a Shin-hye, not a Ye-rin. I’m still bitter, I love that name. Her fingers are so, so small and she had ten little toes. She’s sleeping right now, I’m assuming. I know my sister-in-law is completely out of it, I would be too if I had to push out a watermelon out of my vagina. Not that I have one.

I got home a few minutes ago from the hospital. Mom is still there with Baek-beom. I’m at home with Dad currently. He brought me home (I only have my Level Two Moped licence, I’m going to get my Level One General soon) but he’s going back in a few minutes. I’m not sure when my sister-in-law’s parents will show up, they live all the way in Ulsan. I’m sure they’re on their way.

Jongdae got a reply from Minseok almost immediately after sending his first paper airplane. They’re planning to meet up on the 30th, after his classes. Jongdae asked me to come, just in case something goes wrong, like him passing out from excitement. I’m sure he’ll be fine, but I also have the burning fear that he could be one of those soul-killers. He seems like a good person, though.

Minseok’s actually studying mathematics and music, not just music. Jongdae let me read his most recent letter and Minseok had a whole paragraph explaining how music and math are intertwined. No wonder I quit music as fast as I could. That overachiever is the complete opposite to Jongdae, it’s totally HILARIOUS.

I really can’t wait to tell Minseok that Jongdae and I flushed our schoolwork down the toilet (did I already mention that story? I feel like I did). If I do, though, Jongdae will probably hit me hard enough to leave a mark (he’s bruised me before, on accident, of course).

Dad just left to go back to the hospital. I’m home alone now, time to throw a party.

My parents are super elated, Mom and Dad are practically glowing. Shin-hye is their first grandbaby. It’s not Baek-beom’s parents-in-law’s first grandchild, though. I think my sister-in-law’s sister has a few kids already, I’m not sure. I’ve only met her once at Baek-beom’s wedding. I haven’t really seen her since then and that was about five years ago.

Do you have any nieces or nephews?

From just seeing Shin-hye, I want a dozen nieces. I love her so, so much, I’m smiling while writing this. I’m going to be the uncle that won’t ever be able to say no to her, this is going to be bad. Just watch her make me go broke because she asks for a toy every time I’m out with her. Baek-beom is going to hate me.

I gotta study, I’ve been putting it off for too long, now. I have to get into university.

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun.

 

P.S.: If you do have nieces and/or nephews, tell your brother/sister to look out. I’m going to be stealing them and taking them as my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for bookmarking, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	7. Letter Forty-Nine

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s September 30th.

Minseok is the best person EVER. He was totally okay with me coming along, he didn’t blame Jongdae for being nervous on meeting him. He told us that he was also planning on asking his friend to come as well, but he his friend cancelled last moment.

He bought ME and Jongdae a pastry from a small little café. I kept telling him I was fine and that he should only get one for his soulmate, but he insisted, saying that, “I can’t let us get something and leave you out”. Jongdae told me to stop being so nice and polite, that it was creeping him out. That was good enough for me, I got a pastry. I finished it first, unsurprisingly.

I left the lovebirds alone about thirty minutes ago. I don’t know when they’re coming back. I want them to have a good time, so I really don’t care how long they take. I can take a bus home, anyway.

I’m sitting near the Han River right now, the one I mentioned. The weather’s been a little more on the colder side, it’s about 15 degrees Celsius, or about 59 degrees Fahrenheit. It’s generally warmer than that, but I think it’s going to be a bit of a harsher winter this year. We need it, the last few winters have been really warm.

I visited Shin-hye yesterday. Baek-beom took her home yesterday evening and she was crying. I mean, she stopped after my sister-in-law fed her. I’d be crying too if I didn’t eat. She kind of just lays there for the moment and stares at you. She has a little tuft of hair, I think I forgot to mention that. It’s a little black wisp on top of her head. It’s fun to touch because it’s so soft.

I’ve been studying a lot. I need to study, I did pretty bad on my last test. I don’t understand logarithms. It’s annoying. Are you good at math? You could totally tutor me if you respond. That sounded snarky, sorry!

I’ve just been a little irritable since Jongdae turned 18. It's annoying me that Jongdae gets a letter the second he turns eighteen and I’m getting nothing back. I’m guessing you’re younger than me, since most people respond to their paper airplanes as soon as they can.

I can’t help but have some paranoia that you’re one of those people who’s getting my airplanes but you aren’t responding because you’re with someone. Can you really blame me? I said I was okay with that, but honestly? It leaves a really, really acidic taste in my mouth when I think of my soulmate with someone else.

If you’re younger than me or dating someone, I just have to bide my time and wait for that little paper plane. Not by dating someone, but by sending you letters and hoping to God that you’re going to get them, or you are getting them.

That’s enough of that sappy, emotional crap. I’m sure you’re just younger than me. I can only hope that you’re younger than me.

I still want to say, ‘I love you’, but I STILL feel like it’s really soon for that. It hasn’t even been five months that I’ve been sending these. It feels sudden. I won’t say, ‘I love you’, until you say it’s okay. I don’t want to make you think like I’m a desperate person. I swear I’m not desperate, despite my lamenting about not receiving a letter fast enough.

I can see Jongdae and Minseok coming back. They looks cute. I’m going to send this real fast and join them again. Bye, Soulmate!

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	8. Letter Fifty-Seven

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s October 11th.

Sorry for sending you my grocery receipt earlier! I got really bored while putting them away and I turned it into an airplane and accidentally sent it to you. I hope you enjoy reading what my family eats in normal week.

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	9. Letter Sixty-Two

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s Halloween (aka October 31st).

We don’t really celebrate it here in Korea (Halloween is more of a Western thing), but it’s becoming more popular. I usually just watch a scary movie and sleep. Soulmate, if you live in another country, do you dress up and go to parties, like in the movies? What’s it like?

I won’t say I really like scary movies, but I like some of the cheesier ones. Jongdae usually spent Halloween with me, but it’s a school night. I’m pretty sure he’s spending it with Minseok this year.

I’m a little jealous that Jongdae, my best friend, chose his soulmate over me. But I mean, he’s meant to be with Minseok so I don’t have the right to say anything about it. I’m just a little lonely right now.

My sister-in-law wanted to dress Shin-hye up, but she’s too small for a costume and she won’t even remember the day. Baek-beom was working today, anyway, so there was no point.

I hope you’re having a good Halloween.

I'll send you a better letter later.

 

Love,

 

Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	10. Letter Seventy-Three

Dear Soulmate,

 

It’s November 15th.

Jongdae and Minseok are officially dating now. Jongdae told me a few minutes ago and he looked like he was over the moon. You can say I wasn’t exactly surprised. Most soulmates who meet start dating within a month of meeting each other. Are we going to start dating after we meet, or will we wait? It depends on how close you live to me, really. It depends if you even want to be with me, too.

Some kid in my class is carrying all his letters he got from his soulmate yesterday. The kid could only make out his soulmates name, which is Lorenzo. He couldn’t read them because they were in Spanish or something like that. It’s a Latin language, I’m sure. There was a lot of ‘~’ over the ‘n’s.

He asked me what to do, since I was the first person in my class to be able send letters. He looked so frantic, it was adorable. I told him to respond as fast as he could, since he didn’t know how long those letters had been waiting for him to turn eighteen (his soulmates letters weren’t dated). And I recommended him to maybe learn Spanish, it’d be useful.

¿Hablas Español/Española? Es más fácil si hablas coreano, pero Google Translate también funcion (I had to use Google Translate for that, I hope you can understand it, if you speak Spanish).

I’m saving money just in case you live in like, Armenia or something. I have no idea if you live a million miles away, or if you’re my next-door neighbour. That’d be weird, since my next-door neighbour is a 39-year-old man who is happily married to his soulmate.

There was a soul-killing near my house a few days ago. Some girl killed her soulmate when she didn’t come home fast enough. I think some people just aren’t suited to be with their soulmates, which is sad. I hope we aren’t like that.

Mom told me to stop sending my letters for a day, which was absolute torture. I kind of like sending small, one letter letters to annoy you. I’m sure you’re going to be super overwhelmed when, what, eighty letters (I’ve lost track at this point) come flying into your house.

Shin-hye is growing fast, I can’t believe she’s almost two months now. I’ve already included a picture of her in previous letters, but she’s so much bigger now. That baby is growing fast. I think it’s surprising Baek-beom and my sister-in-law more than me.

Baek-beom already told me he is done having children. He looks tired every time I see him. He told me having children is mentally and physically draining. He told me horror stories of having to clean explosive diarrhea and getting up at two in the morning to feed Shin-hye.

I’m starting to get second thoughts of adopting a child with you now. Or we could get a surrogate, too. A surrogate is a lot more expensive, though. Anything could work if we really want to have a child when we meet. We never know what will happen between us. You could be a Shin-hye’s age for all I know.

I’m going to sleep now. I’m really tired.

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	11. Letter One

Dear Byun Baekhyun (my soulmate),

 

You send a lot of letters, you know that? You nearly gave a heart attack with your hoard of letters. I was writing my own paper plane and I get this fleet of attack planes in my room. I can’t even count how many airplanes are in my floor. My mom is laughing her head off from the number of letters I’ve gotten. I honestly thought I was one of those special cases where I have two soulmates at first, but nope. They’re all from you. It reminded me of that scene in Harry Potter. You’ve seen Harry Potter, right? If you haven’t, we have to fix that immediately.

I think I read your letters out of order, since the dates were all mixed up, but I think I’ve put them in order. It took me a few hours, but I think I’ve gotten it just about right. I’ll send a photo of the order of them.

You turned eighteen on May 6th? Happy belated birthday, Baekhyun! I’ll send you a cake recipe my mom really likes so you can make a late cake for yourself.

I’m born on November 26th, just over six months younger than you. I live in Ulsan (so I am Korean!), where your brother’s parents-in-law live! I was a little surprised when you put down ‘Dong-gu’, I was like, “Holy, you live close to me,” but you were talking about Dong-gu in Seoul.

I was born in Seoul but moved to Ulsan when I was about a year old. Last time I visited, I was four. I can barely remember it. I should ask my sister Yoora about it, she remembers it better than I can.

By the way, she has a son and a daughter. They’re all yours for the taking, if you can pry the gremlins off of her. It would be a great help to her. My sister is on the news, you’ve probably seen her. We look a lot a like.

No, I’m not dating anyone. I was scared that my soulmate would be waiting for me and if they found out I was dating someone, it would crush them. So, I never bothered to date anyone.

Sorry I made you wait. It’s not my fault I’m younger than you. I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just a little too young to get them.

Baek-beom seems very happy with his new daughter in the photo you sent. He looks a little like you. Shin-hye looks adorable, she looks like she’s growing fast.

I’m graduating this year, too! I want to go into music, like your best friend’s soulmate. I applied for nearly every university in South Korea and a few overseas. A lot of them are in Seoul. We could be accepted to the same university for all we know. I haven’t gotten a letter back yet, though.

I think Ye-rin is a beautiful name! I like it better than Shin-hye, to be honest.

I’m grateful that you sent me your receipts. I have a whole pile of them. Why do you need a 48 case of macaroni and cheese? That’s a lot of mac and cheese.

Maybe you can take me to that fair that you and Jongdae went to in July. I haven’t really ever gone to a real fair before. I’ve been to indoor amusement parks, but never an outdoor one.

Hablo español básico, pero necesito la ayuda de Google Translate. Podemos ser hablantes de Google Translate en español juntos. (I have no idea if that’s right, Baekhyun.)

I don’t find you annoying. If I didn’t get a response fast enough, I would have done the exact same thing you did. I won’t deny that I also had the same fear too, but your airplanes rushing through my window cured that.

I would love to have children too. My aunt got a sperm donor a couple years ago and they had a healthy baby boy. I’m sure if we get together, we can have a surrogate or a baby. Maybe after we graduate university, though. I want to have an establish career even before I start thinking of children.

I don’t think saying, “I love you”, isn’t too forward. I mean, we’re soulmates right? I think it’s normal.

I love you.

See, it’s not weird to me. It feels normal.

I should totally visit my family and meet you in Seoul. Kill two birds with one stone, right? If we get together, I’ll visit you often or even move to Seoul. Or you can move to Ulsan.

I need to go. I’ll send this when I wake up.

 

Love,

 

Park Chanyeol

 

P.S.: I didn’t even say my name the whole letter. My name is Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	12. Letter Eighty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I didn't expect this to blow up this much! Thank you for all your love and support for this fic!  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)

Dear Park Chanyeol (my soulmate, oh my God),

 

It’s November 27th.

You’re not a baby! Huzzah! My prayers have been heard! Well, you’re younger than me, so you’re a baby to me, but not a _baby_ baby. Do you get what I’m saying?

Happy belated birthday, Park Chanyeol.

Oh, you think I scared you? When your paper airplane flew through my class window and onto my desk, I thought I was dreaming. I nearly passed out. It was very… embarrassing, to say the least. Jongdae thought I was having a heart attack when I froze and grabbed my chest. He debated calling the school nurse, but I recovered and told him to shut it.

I had to wait and get home to write this. I would have been unfocused if I sent it during school hours. I was distracted by the letter, either way. I half expected you to not respond to my letters at all, if you want the truth. I was pretty convinced that you were a newborn baby.

Thanks for the late happy birthday! It only took you about seven months to tell me that. You didn’t send the cake recipe. Will you send it with the next one?

I’ve seen the first three Harry Potter movies. Once they hit over two hours and a half, I start falling asleep. I barely made it through them.

YOU’RE KOREAN AND LIVE IN ULSAN! That means you can so visit me on the weekends. Or I can visit you, one or the other. Hey, at least you only live a three-hour train ride from me. There’s a Dong-gu in Ulsan? I’ve never been there, so I didn’t know that. That’s cool. You should come up to Seoul since you haven’t been here since you were a kid. It’s pretty different, even I can see a difference that’s happened in the last few years.

I was born and raised in Seoul. I love it here, but sometimes when we visit my family in the country, I like it better. It’s nice to get away from the busyness and pollution of the city. I’m sure it’s just as bad in Ulsan. (Nevermind, in Seoul, we have nine-million people. In Ulsan, there’s just over one-million. It can’t be that bad.)

I’m absolutely willing to take your niece and nephew off of your sisters’ shoulders if she needs me too. They’ll love me, I’m sure. Kids love me. Everyone loves me. Even my enemies (I’m not sure about that, but I think they do). Your sister’s name sounds familiar, I’m sure my mom knows her (Yep, she does. She pulled up a photo of her and if you look like her, you’re very handsome then).

I’m not dating anyone, either. I think that was obvious, though.

I’m surprised you didn’t say Baek-beom is my twin. I think you’re the first person to say that, even my mom mixes us up. She’ll see me and she’ll be like, “Baek-beom! I didn’t know you were visiting,” and she’ll realize it’s only me, Baekhyun.

Isn’t Ye-rin a pretty name?! I don’t know why my sister-in-law could refuse to name Shin-hye that, even though Shin-hye suits my niece. I still like Ye-rin a lot.

Can you actually send those receipts back? My mom likes to keep track of them, in case anyone gets sick because of food. Or if something we bought broke, which happens more often than not. Damn outsourcing and making things super, super cheap.

And don’t mock my mac and cheese. It’s a guilty pleasure food, I’m sure your food habits aren’t any better.

The fair only comes in mid-July, so we still have nearly half a year until the next one. That’s more than enough time to save money to come here. You can stay with me if you come, Baek-beom’s room hasn’t been used since he moved out. We can always share my room, too.

I have no idea what you said in Spanish. I can’t speak Spanish, I can barely speak proper Korean. I don’t know how my English mark is so high, I only speak it in class. I’m sure what you said was right, always trust Google Translate.

Well, if we get together, we already have the kid talk done. I mean, a surrogate is expensive and it takes nine months of someone else’s life to have a child they can’t even keep, but it would be nice to have a biological child. Adoption is helping the overpopulation crisis and giving a child a home. I can see perks of both. I want an established career before I have a kid too (I think you meant ‘established career’ instead of ‘establish career’).

Well, if you don’t think saying ‘I love you’ is too forward, I love you too. Wow, I’m smiling now, this is great. I don’t want to know what my reaction is when we meet in person and say that. That made my heart smile. This letter is filled with warm fuzzies, isn’t it? You do this to me, man. But, you’re right. It feels natural to say that to you.

If we start dating, we should totally move in together, whether it be in Seoul or Ulsan. We could move to Mars, and I’d be happy. I didn’t expect myself to be this happy when you responded. I think I know what Jongdae was talking about. He said when he got his letter and met Minseok, he felt this ‘blanket of utter giddiness and relaxation’ come over him. That’s a pretty accurate description of what I’m feeling.

I have nothing else really to write now, so I’m going to send this off.

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: I just remembered that Baek-beom and my sister-in-law are going down to Ulsan for Christmas to see the in-laws. I can try to hitch a ride with them to Ulsan. Knowing Baek-beom, he’ll probably say no, but if it’s for my soulmate, he’ll say yes. I mean, he did the same trip six years ago (HE MET MY SISTER-IN-LAW SIX YEARS AGO, HOLY.)

P.P.S.: Also, from that photo, they look like they’re in order. I didn’t realize I sent that many, sorry!


	13. Letter Two

Dear Baekhyun,

 

I forgot the recipe, oops. I’ll write it on a cue card so you don’t have to keep digging up this letter to make it again and again (that's how much you're going to like it).

Don't worry, me and Yoora got mixed up a lot, too. I went through a rebellious phase when I was 13 and grew it out to almost below my shoulder blades and I looked a lot like Yoora. She even said it was a little creepy. I don’t know how women can live with long hair, it’s so tedious to take care of. You gotta shampoo, shampoo again and use half a conditioner bottle to get it untangled. It’s baffling.

Today was sad. One of my friends, Kyungsoo, who’s in the hospital again (he has Non-Hodgkin’s Lymphoma, I think that’s what it’s called) told me he’s scared he won’t be able to send letters to his soulmate (he’s turning eighteen on January 12th). The doctors are being vague on how long he’ll live or if it’ll even go away.

He’s had NHL (it’s the abbreviation for Non-Hodgkin’s lymphoma, my hand cramps if I Non-Hodgkin’s lymphoma out a lot) for nearly a year now (it’s a year sometime in early January) and they keep saying he’s getting better but he’ll go back in and they’ll say it’s gotten worse and he’ll be readmitted for a month or two. He’s already dropped out, since he’s missed so much school. His parents are worried for him, they’re scared he won’t see twenty.

He’s not that optimistic at this point, he thinks he should just go the assisted suicide route if it doesn’t get better in six months, but his parents are rooting for chemotherapy. He heard a story that if you die while your letters are waiting to send to your soulmate, they send automatically to them, even if they aren’t eighteen. It’s sad to find out your soulmate is dead before you even meet them. I’m glad I didn’t have to go through that, Baekhyun. Thanks for not being sick or getting in any accidents.

But I showed him your letters, he seemed genuinely happy for me. I feel like I made him really sad, since he knows I will meet my soulmate and he probably won’t. He’s stubborn, though, and he won’t admit that he feels sad. He’ll only admit it when he is in pain because of it, and even then, he’ll try to stifle it. He’s a strong guy, mentally and physically.

He’s like my Jongdae. Soo’s been my friend for a long time, since middle school. Not nearly as long as you and Jongdae have been friends, but we have the same bond. I spend most of my free time with him and I’ve spent several long nights at the hospital with him. He’s grateful though, I’m sure.

We have a little group of friends from school that hang out with him. There’s me, Sehun and Junmyeon. Junmyeon visits whenever he can, but he moved to Busan for university (he’s a year older than you and me). Sehun is a year younger than me, we live in the same neighbourhood. It’s funny, Sehun looks older than me and Junmyeon, but he’s he youngest. He’s turning seventeen in April.

My mom says hi, by the way. She wants to see a photo of you. I showed her the photo of Baek-beom and said you and he look alike, but she wants to see a real photo of you. I do too, I don’t have a photo of you. Just send it with your next letter. A recipe for a picture, that seems like a fair deal.

This letter’s been pretty hefty, so I’m going to leave it at that. Have fun digesting all of that, Baekhyun. I like your name a lot, by the way. Not as much as you love the name Ye-rin, but maybe just as much.

 

Love,

Park Chanyeol

 

P.S.: Don’t make fun of my typos. No one should make fun of me if they need a 48 case of instant mac and cheese to subdue their guilty pleasure. That’s just gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	14. Letter Eighty-Two

Dear Chanyeol,

 

It’s November 30th.

I’m so sorry that Kyungsoo isn’t doing okay. I can only hope that he’ll be cured. I can’t really talk about the topic, since I know virtually nothing on any sort of cancers. Tell him not to be sad, he’s got no reason to be sad. I saw you compared him to Jongdae. If Jongdae ever got sick like that, I can’t even describe how sad I’d be. It would NOT be a fun time. 

You seem like a really good friend, staying with him during everything. I would kill for someone like you if I ever got sick like that. It’s also really cool that you have a whole group of friends that visit him, that’s so sweet! I’d want that, too. If I get sick (I hate thinking this), but would you do that for me, too? I hope you will.

It was usually only me and Jongdae for most of my school life, we had a few other friends but we don’t talk to them anymore (they moved schools when we started high school, I was really sad). I have ‘friends’, but they’re more like acquaintances. Like, I’ll say hi to them in the halls, but we won’t talk besides that. My mom says I confuse friends and acquaintances a lot.

Thanks for the recipe! Sour cream in a cake sounds pretty gross, though, not going to lie. My mom said it looked like a pretty tasty cake, she appreciates it.

I’m also sure the first thing you saw was the photo taped on top of the letter. That’s me! I hope you think I look good. I do look good, don’t I? Self-confidence is very important, isn’t it? Too much isn’t good for you, though. I know someone who is super narcissistic and they think they’re the shit, but they’re very… rude. That’s the nicest I can say about them. I’m guessing you can see that I didn’t like them.

I’ve been busy with school, the year is almost over (if I don’t respond right away, that’s why! I’m not ignoring you!). There’s still three months left but it’s the most stressful time. Jongdae’s even been spending more time doing school work than spending time with Minseok. Minseok has his finals in a month or two, too, so he’s been busy. When are your finals? I hope you do good on them~!

Tell your mom I said hi back! Hi, Chanyeol's mom!

I have to study, I have to keep studying so I can go to a good university! I’d love to keep writing to you and complain about life, but I can’t fail. I don’t really want to become a stripper. I don’t have the legs for it and I have zero upper body strength!

 

Love,

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: Tell Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun I said hi.

P.P.S.: Leave me and my macaroni alone. It's better than me doing heroin or something. It's delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/doradosoo)


	15. Letter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was previously in the chapter:
> 
> i'll be updating next weekend!!!  
> i've been SUPER DUPER sick and it's my cousin's birthday this weekend, so ill be spending some time with her.  
> thanks! i'll be back with probably the end of the story soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update. life has been getting to me and my meds haven't been agreeing with me as of late. i will be trying to update again this weekend, though!
> 
> thank you again for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! i read every comment and they make me smile! <3

Dear Baekhyun,

 

Why do you always date your letters? I’m just wondering that. Not that it’s bad, it’s kinda cute. I never thought of dating my letters (except when I copy you). I can see why you do it though. It keeps track of when they’re sent.

I try my best to be a good friend to Kyungsoo. I would want someone to be there with me too, if I got sick like that. Kyungsoo has Hodgkin’s lymphoma, NOT non-Hodgkin’s lymphoma (why are they named so similarly? it’s stupid), he cleared it up for me. There’s a small difference, but it’s still so drastic that it needs its own name. He says hi back, by the way. So does Sehun and Junmyeon. They’re excited to meet you.

Junmyeon is scared to send a letter to his soulmate. He’s gotten letters from him/her (he doesn’t even know if they’re a boy or girl, that’s how bad he wants to avoid it) and he has them somewhere, hidden away. He doesn’t ever talk about his letters, and he’ll shut anyone down who mentions it. I’ve seen it when his mom asks him about the letters (before he moved away) and it wasn’t pretty to say the least. I’m surprised he hasn’t burned them, yet. I think he’s just scared of commitment. Myeonnie hasn’t kept a stable relationship since he was in the 10th grade.

Sehun has no idea what he’ll do with his soulmate. He wants to travel the world before even going to university. He’s a free spirit, I’ll tell you that. He’s a good friend, though. He just has no idea what he wasn’t to do with his life.

I put in one of my university applications in yesterday. It’s for Yonsei, but I don’t think I’ll get in. Only super, super, super smart kids get in and I’ll admit, my grades aren’t the best. My music grade is a 98, I think. I’m applying for music, so maybe I’ll get in if I cross my fingers hard enough. I put a few other applications around the country, mostly in Seoul, Ulsan and Busan (I have family in Seoul, I live in Ulsan and I’m sure Junmyeon will let me crash with him). I did two international ones, but they’re so EXPENSIVE. Why do I have to pay $35,000 for one semester of university? I don’t want to go into debt.

Some boy at my school (he’s in Sehun’s grade) got into an idol company, I don’t know which. It’s a big one, though. I’m jealous, I could have easily gotten into it too. I can sing and dance and prance around a stage. It can’t be that hard to be an idol, right?

Sehun is thinking of becoming an engineer. It suits him, he likes making things with his hands and fixing things. He doesn’t know what type of engineer, but he wants to do something in that field. I’m happy he’s decided what he wants to do now. I know it took me a while to figure out I want to go into music. It took me a few years, but I always played instruments since I was really, really young (like, when I was three). I play guitar and piano, if you were wondering. Maybe I can play for you sometime.

If you can’t come to Ulsan with your brother, I’m more than willing with spending some of my saved money to bring you down here. It shouldn’t be that expensive. (I just checked, it’s 81 bucks for a ticket around Christmas time, you’re all good.)

 

Love,

Park Chanyeol

 

P.S.: Sorry for ending the letter so abruptly. I stared at the sheet for a few minutes and I had no idea what to write. It felt to me like a good ending.


	16. Letter Eighty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of this series, called 'A Thousand Paper Planes' is up! It's following Kyungsoo and his soulmate, Jongin. I'm planning for about three more stories in this universe, so stayed tuned.

Dear Chanyeol,

 

It’s December 5th.

Sorry I didn’t respond as quickly as I do. I told you that school is getting busy and I didn’t have a chance to respond. I feel bad when I don’t respond right away, since it makes me feel like I’m making you wait so long for a letter back (I’m sure I’m just being nervous and worried).

I’m going to buy you a Christmas gift, so give me an idea of what you want. Also, if you could buy my ticket, my bank account would GREATLY appreciate the donation to the Baekhyun is Broke Fund. Unfortunately, there hasn’t been many donations recently, so the fund’s been kinda low recently. I knew I shouldn’t have spent money on video games. My bank account is suffering! I don’t think having $6.47 in your account is a healthy amount to keep in there.

I’m sure my mom would be fine with me going to Ulsan for Christmas. I mean, my dad was living in Toronto (it’s in Canada) for school when my mom turned eighteen. She booked a flight and stayed with him for a bit before they got married. But that was a while ago, where the soul killings weren’t nearly as common. I’m not saying you’re going to kill me, but it’s an egging feeling in the back of my mind. I can’t help and be paranoid over it.

If I go to Ulsan, though, I’d have to stay with you, because Baek-beom is staying with his in-laws, and it would such to plan an extra person coming on such short notice. Knowing how much my in-laws love Baek-beom and my family, they’d be fine with it, but I don’t want to intrude. It’ll be the first time since Shin-hye’s birth that they’ll see her, so I’ll let them have their quality time. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I bunked with you for a bit, would you.

I’m actually sending this letter form Dong-gu today. I’m walking there today, even though it’s cold as balls out. I haven’t sent one from there in a while, so I want to start sending my letters from there. I feel like I’m just fulfilling a legacy thing, you know? Considering my mom sent hers from there, and Baek-beom sent his from Dong-gu too.

I hope Kyungsoo is okay. Tell him I say hi back! Maybe when I come to Ulsan, I can visit him. I know I’ve never met him before, but I feel like I should. My friends are your friends and your friends are my friends, you get me? I’m glad they are enthusiastic to meet me. I’m sure they want to meet me and interrogate me, to make sure I’m the ‘perfect match’ for you. If they do that, I’ll fight them with my ‘dainty woman hands’, as Jongdae calls them (I have really, really small hands).

School is so hard. I had to dissect a pig the other day and it was gross. I didn’t like seeing the insides of the pig and just thinking about cutting a dead baby pig makes me sad. I know it was bred for science, but I can’t help but think it could have had a life, playing in mud. I’m emotional over a baby pig, what the hell? Math is weird too. I mean, I’m not bad at it, but it’s just time consuming.

I would love to hear you play the guitar. I can play some guitar too and the piano, but I stopped when I was 13 or 14. It just didn’t interest me anymore. Maybe I’ll learn a song ot play for you and serenade you with my sick tunes. Knowing me, though, I’ll probably just learn Wonderwall or something and sing it with my voice cracking.

I have to start practicing! I’ll study and drive Wonderwall into my brain!

 

Love,

 

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: For Christmas, I would like a new video game. I’ll send a separate letter for all the video games I currently don’t have. It’ll be pretty long. Have fun reading it, Chanyeol.


	17. Letter Four

Dear Baekhyun,

 

Two pages, back to back. I was expecting the list to be like, half or a full page, but not two pages. I also can’t buy you the moon or have you become the supreme ruler of Fiji, so a few of the options are off the table. A couple of them though, I can manage.

I’d really like a new guitar for Christmas, but they’re super expensive. Even cheap ones you can get at Costco are at least $100. The one I got for my 13th birthday is a little small (who am I kidding—it’s way too small!) and it’s been abused greatly over the five years. It’s gone through many, MANY guitar lessons and transport on the train. I’ve had to replace the strings a few times. I broke one of them by twisting the knob for the wrong string.

But if you can’t afford it, I’m happy with absolutely anything you’d give me.

I’ll totally let you stay with me when you come. We have a guest room in my house and I don’t think my mom would be against it if I said my soulmate was coming down from Seoul to see me. Also, I don’t blame you for being nervous whether or not I’m a lunatic or something. I feel the same way, a little bit. For all I know, this could be a ploy or something, but you’re too honest to be a soul-killer.

Are you psychic? My friends are antsy to meet you. Junmyeon staying in Ulsan for all of December (his semester ended), Sehun always asks me about you and how you are, and Kyungsoo isn’t nearly as bummed out when I talk about you to him. Kyungsoo would be more than happy if you visit him, I’m sure of that. He’s a bit of the grump, but he enjoys company. He told me it gets very lonely in his room.

Yoora and my parents really want to meet you, too. I talk about you to them all the time and I think they’re just sick of me talking endlessly. They just want to meet you to see what all my fuss is about. But for real, they want to meet you.

School is hard, but don’t give up! Everyone has to go through it! ^^

I’d love to hear you play Wonderwall, even if it makes my ears bleed. It’s the effort that counts, you know? I could teach you, too. I wish I could start now, but I hate that we have to see each other in person before we give out social media. I know it’s just a standard, but I think it’s a good rule/standard to have in place. My mom told me a few days before my birthday that if I have out my social media or anything before we meet, we’d be cursed and I didn’t want to curse us. I’m not superstitious, but I would hate to have a curse on either one of us. Have you heard this superstition or is just my mom?

I think I forgot to mention this, but I put the photo of you in my phone case (I have one of those clear cases, I usually keep reminders in there). I had to cut Baek-beom out of there, so I hope it wasn’t an important photo. I’ve had people at school come up as ask me who you are and I proudly tell them you’re my soulmate. I’ve had people on more than one occasion that you’re very attractive. I can’t see why they think you’re so cute, you’re kind of ugly. (I’M KIDDING, YOU’RE SUPER CUTE!)

Christmas is in 19 days, I’m counting down the days,

 

Love,

 

Park Chanyeol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're at the last 15% TT
> 
> thank you so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and taking the time to read this! :)
> 
> -bee


	18. Letter Eighty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update?! in this economy?  
> enjoy my procrastination on my physics homework, aka, this chapter.

Dear Chanyeol,

 

YOU PUT THE PHOTO OF ME ON YOUR PHONE, SERIOUSLY?? I DIDN’T EXPECT THAT. I had to get that out of the way, first of all. Second of all, thank you for calling me cue. You’re hot, though, so I mean, I have no competition.

It’s December 10th, 15 days until Christmas.

I get out of school for my winter holidays on the 15th and I don’t go back until I think January 28th? It’s a long, welcomed break! I’m so done with school and studying and sitting for 16 hours a day. Everything is overwhelming and I’m starting to reconsider my view on dropping out and becoming a stripper. Maybe I will just do that (I’m kidding, but I’m just so done with school).

I’m sorry I’m so materialistic. It’s not my fault I beat my video games in a day. I’m also sad you can’t make me the supreme ruler of Fiji. _‘Supreme Ruler Byun Baekhyun and his trusted soulmate, Park Chanyeol’_ has a good ring to it. Also, buying the moon was just a joke. The moon is international territory, it’s in a treaty or something that the States signed with Russia or someone.

The Baekhyun is Broke Fund is still pretty empty (Jongdae and I got ramen the other day after cram school and that cost like, A TON). I don’t think I can get you a guitar, but I can probably get you something that won’t break the bank. I’ll save up to get you a guitar.

Okay, I’m glad I don’t have to buy a motel and sleep there when I visit you. I could sleep in the guest room, or I can sleep on your floor. I’ve slept in some pretty weird places, specifically Jongdae’s bathtub. That was a hard night.

Thanks for not blaming me about being worried. It’s just after the soul killing that happen just down the road from me, I’ve been a little paranoid. I’m too in love with the concept of soulmates that I can’t even think about killing you.

When I come down, we could have your friends over and have a giant sleepover. I would LOVE to meet them, just from everything you’re saying about them. Maybe next time, you can come up to Seoul and meet Jongdae and Minseok. Talking about Minseok, before me and Jongdae went out for ramen, Minseok met up with Jongdae and Jongdae insisted I came alone with them. I think he feels like I’m being left out since he had a soulmate that lives so close, but it’s not that bad. I think I’d be a lot sadder if you lived in like, Norway or France.

My whole family wants to meet you, too. I talk about you all the time and I think my parents are just tired of me talking bout you, as well. It’s weird how similar we are, I just realized that. It never occurred to me how similar we are until about thirty seconds ago.

Excuse you, my superb guitar playing will not make your ears bleed. It will lift you to Nirvana and bless you. But, if you could teach me, it would be VERY beneficial. I’m better at piano than guitar, I probably should just learn Wonderwall on the piano.

My mom also told me that superstition, but it was when Baek-beom first sent his letters. It was before social media was really a thing, but email was a thing. It was along the same lines, “Sharing social media or sharing your address before you meet will curse you and your soulmate.” I think it was a lot more about just being safe and being careful who you meet, especially now a days, but I believe it can curse you. Which is why I haven’t given you my Instagram or anything else. Good to know we have the same superstitions too.

I just realized, do photos count for the curse? Oh, boy. I hope to the Soulmate God that we just didn’t curse ourselves.

You should probably send the ticket soon, so I can spend as much time in Ulsan with you. I’m super excited, Chanyeol. You have no idea how excited I am. Like, I’m so excited, nothing has ever excited someone this much before. I am ECSTATIC.

 

Love,

 

Byun Baekhyun

 

P.S.: Studying right now and I hate it. Kill me now.


	19. Letter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! thank you so so so much for being ever patient with me! i just got back from my band trip a few days ago (it was so much fun but so warm) and i'm (mostly) back on track with school.
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

Dear Baekhyun,

 

The ticket is stapled and taped (for good measure) to the letter. It’s for December 18th, until January 5th. I don’t want to hog you for the whole break, you still have family in Seoul to see, but I’m making you have New Year’s with me and my family. I tried to get a decent time for you, but the only time I could get was 4:15 AM. It was either that, or super late in the evening and I want to spend as much time with you as I can.

YES! I put your photo on the back of my phone. It’s the modern way of putting a photo in your wallet, everyone I know does it. I like to have a reminder that you’re real and that my soulmate is cuter than everyone else. No one can beat you in the department of cuteness, I swear.

My break goes from the 15th until January 28th, too. I’m also not going to deny that I had intrusive thoughts about dropping out too. We just have to get through it. If I can get through it, you can too. We got this!

I’m glad if I made you Leader of Fiji, I’d be the trusted soulmate, not the co-Supreme Ruler (heavy sarcasm intended). I’d have more power over you, since I’d be richer than you because I bought the whole freaking island for you. Money equals power, right?

If you can to Ulsan, I would have cried if you stayed in a motel. You’re my soulmate, you have to stay with me. It would be a mortal sin if I made you not sleep at my house. If you want the guest bedroom or the floor, be my guest. My bed is more comfortable though. Oh God, I cringed after realizing what I wrote. Don’t hate me, Baekhyun! I want the whole story why you slept in Jongdae’s bathtub. You can’t just mention it and not elaborate on it.

I talked to Sehun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, and they’re all game for a sleepover. Although, Sehun said we’re too old to be calling it a sleepover. Whatever, it’s a sleepover. (I’ve written sleepover so many times that sleepover doesn’t even feel like the word sleepover anymore. Sleepover. Ugh.) When I come up to Seoul, I would love to meet Jongdae and Minseok. From what you’ve said too, they seem like really sweet guys.

I love how you say your family really wants to meet me. My mom and dad are already trying to think of ways to embarrass me in front of you. That’s how excited they are. I love my mom and dad, but they are… weird. Very weird. At Yoora’s wedding, they told a story about when she was four or five, she pooped herself because she was too nervous to ask to use the bathroom and she proceeded to not tell anyone until mom noticed Yoora smelled less than nice. That’s my parents for you.

I think all these superstitions are made to keep the sacredness of the letters alive. I mean, if I just followed you on Instagram or whatever, it wouldn’t have been as special to get a photo from you and see what you finally look like. Or, there’s direct messaging on those apps, so we wouldn’t have to send letters anymore. I think that it’s just tradition that’s turned into a superstition to keep it alive. Which, I don’t find bad, right. To me, it’s a lot more special having a letter fly through my classroom window and sit on my desk, instead of getting a text message and leaving it on read.

I asked my mom, she said that photos don’t contribute to the curse, since people have been sending drawings of themselves for thousands of years. People would send drawings of themselves to their soulmates, because they were desperate to get an idea of what they looked like. If drawings didn’t count, photos shouldn’t count then, right? I hope not, or we’ve been cursed for thousands of years.

I’m so excited too, Baekhyun. I have no idea what I’m going to do when I see you walk out from the train. Either I’m start crying, kiss you, or both at the same time. Actually, doing both doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You don’t mind seeing a grown man cry, do you? Because I don’t, so cry away! I just hope it isn’t my charming looks that make you cry.

I can’t wait to meet you.

 

Love,

 

Park Chanyeol


	20. Letter Eighty-Five

Dear Chanyeol,

 

It’s December 18th, at about 2:30 AM.

I’ve been delaying writing this letter because it’s going to be my last. Once I meet you, we can safely text each other and jack our Instagrams. I’m so scared now, I don’t know if you’ll like me as an actual individual, and only like me as the person who you’ve been sending letters to. I’ve never heard of that happening to anyone, but we’re always learning new things about the soulmate letters. Maybe we won’t even like texting, we’ll just keep sending the letters. I wouldn’t be opposed to that, but I feel like texting is just a lot more convenient.

My stomach keeps filling with butterflies every time I think that, _‘Hey! You’re meeting Park Chanyeol—your soulmate—in literally five hours!’_ I can’t wait.

I’m fully packed, but I’m assuming you’ll let me use your washing machine if I beg hard enough. I have your gift in my bag with me, but you can’t see it until the 25th. No peeking in my luggage, or I’ll make your mom hide it for me. I can’t promise that I’ll won’t be looking for my gift, though.

My sister-in-law, I think, is actually the most excited for me, which surprised me. She told me that meeting your soulmate, who you have traveled far and wide to meet is the best feeling ever. Even though Baek-beom traveled to meet her, she still felt like she traveled across the country to meet him.

Baek-beom said it’s a very special feeling. He can’t describe it in full, since he gets teary-eyed, but he said it’s a lot like when you come home after a long trip. You just feel like you’ve accomplished so much and you’re ready to fall asleep, since you’re finally home. You can relax, kick back, and get back to routine. I’m ready to relax, kick back and meet you. I miss you and I haven’t even met you in real life yet.

I don’t mean to be cheesy, but if we kissed on New Year’s, I’d be a very happy soulmate. I know that’s when all soulmates choose to kiss, but I can see the appeal why. It’s fun and we’re starting a new year together as soulmates. That just made me super happy, thinking about that. Since you’re the king of Ulsan to me, you better give me a tour or two around Ulsan. Take me to your favourite coffee shop or your favourite spot in the city. I’m happy with either. Hell, if you take me to a Subway, I’m fine with that.

Jongdae is over the moon for me. He’s telling me that I’ll get that wave of bliss like he got when he first laid eyes on Minseok. He’s giving me normal best friend things, like _‘Don’t throw up when you see Chanyeol’_ and _‘Don’t do anything weird’._ I can’t promise that I won’t get sick though. From the way my stomach is dancing around right now, I’ll probably get sick.

I’m so glad you answered as soon as you could when you received my fleet of airplanes. I won’t deny, I was thoroughly convinced you weren’t ever going to respond to me, or I was actually going to have to wait a long time to even get a response back. It was a lot of nervous energy from me for those six months. But, once you sent your letter, it all went away. And being realistic here, you’ve only sent me five letters, but it feels like we’ve been talking for years. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Well, I’ve been born to fall in love with you, so that might be it.

I know I said I felt weird saying this, but I love you. I’m ready to see you and I want the clock to go faster so I can meet you sooner. I have to leave for the train station in a few minutes, and I’ll be on my way to see you, finally. I’m sure you feel the same way, since you literally went ahead and bought me a train ticket.

I’ll see you soon, Park Chanyeol.

My soulmate.

 

Love,

 

Byun Baekhyun

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! This all started as me wanting more soulmate AU's in the Exo tag so I decided if I couldn't find any, I would just write one. I didn't expect this to get so much love and attention, or get as long as it did. This is the only project I've finished and have been happy with.
> 
> I'm glad you all stayed and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want, my twitter is [doradosoo (click here!)!](https://twitter.com/doradosoo) I barely use it, but I'm probably going to tweet when I post a new story or a new chapter for anything!
> 
> -Bee


End file.
